Imogen Gänseliesel
Imogen is the daughter of the princess from the Goose Girl as well as a Royal Character Personality Imogen is shy and misunderstood. She has trouble communicating with others, especially with her servants. She stutters when she's nervous and says things that make her seem spoiled, lazy, bratty, and snotty. Imogen is kind, caring, and is usually more comfortable around nature than at social events. She is naive and easily taken advantage of from those who know about her good heart. Imogen can be serious when she needs to be, and she likes to follow rules, specifically the rules of a princess. She is easily frightened when someone threatens her or those she loves. Imogen is everything a princess should be. Kind, beautiful, and giving. She's the perfect damsel in distress, but she wants to be less dependent with everything she does, as she can't do much without asking someone for help. She tries to do things herself without her servant's help, even though she is clumsy and her lack of experience can lead to disastrous results (she once offered to fetch water from the nearby stream for the kitchen workers back at her castle. She didn't know that the bank would be so slippery and fell in, dirtying her expensive gown and losing her royal ring.). Imogen is a Royal because she doesn't want to affect anyone in her story. She doesn't want to put her own happiness before everyone else's lives, demonstrating how selfless she is. However, her tendency to put others' needs before her own makes her somewhat of a doormat. Appearance Imogen is described as beautiful with her long golden blond hair and light skin. She has crystal blue eyes, and wears simple, modest pieces of clothing. Relationships Family Imogen's mother is a queen from a faraway kingdom. Friends Imogen is friends with the forest creatures, as she finds them easy to talk to. She also becomes friends with her roommate, Gemma Faerie, even though they have different personalities. For example, Imogen's shy while Gemma loves attention, Imogen's more serious while Gemma wants to have fun, Imogen's a rule follower while Gemma's an adventurer, etc. Imogen and Gemma become close enough to be sisters. They love and care for one another as if they were family. Whenever Gemma comes up with a crazy idea to fix a problem, Imogen tries to convince her out of it. Tom Little is also one of Imogen's friends. Imogen doesn't rant on and on about how adorably tiny he is, and she doesn't call him Tom Thumb. Pet Imogen has a horse friend named Spirit. Spirit is able to talk. Spirit is intelligent, and he advises Imogen when she is in a difficult situation. Spirit and Imogen care for each other a lot. Imogen dislikes that one day, he will only be a head, and she feels that it will be her fault, even though Spirit tries to convince her that it's just how the story goes. Romance Imogen is crushing on many of EAH's boys, but she isn't in a romantic relationship with anyone yet. She wants to get to know more about the prince she is betrothed to, as she doesn't even know who he is. She thinks he attends Ever After High. Fairy Tale The Goose Girl Mirror Blog See Imogen's full mirror blog here Diary See Imogen's full diary here My name is Imogen Ganseliesel. I am the princess of a faraway kingdom that I prefer not to mention because it has about seventeen consenants. My mother was the princess who was tricked into becoming a servant in her fairy tale The Goose Girl. My destiny will be exactly that. Become betrothed to someone I hardly know, have my servant betray me, switch places with her, and marry whom I was betrothed to. It sucks, my destiny. But I must follow it or risk endangering the lives of others. That is a princess rule. Her people come first. Though I cannot help wondering what my prince is like. What does he look like? What does he act like? Is he even handsome? That is why my goal for the year is to find him at Ever After High. I want to get to know him and befriend him before being forced to spend time with him in the future. That path has been taken too many times. No offense, Beauty and the Beast. Who knows? Maybe he will actually be my true love. Though it is rare. A royal's duty rarely brings them happiness. But of course, it all will not matter if the rebels have anything to do about it. I have heard that there are some who do not wish to follow their destinies. That is not uncommon. Even royals promised with their Happily Ever Afters can sometimes hate their stories. But now I am hearing that some people plan to take action. That is the most dangerous thing I have ever heard! Do they have any idea on how many lives they will put in danger? I must not worry, even though it is difficult not to. Because a princess must stay calm and collected. She is a role model to her subjects and if she panics, so will they. That is another princess rule. Quotes Notes *Imogen's last name, Ganseliesel, means "goose girl" in German. *Imogen rarely says "it's", "that's". Instead, she says "it is", "that is", or "is not". *Imogen doesn't call her horse, Spirit, a pet, because she believes in having animals as friends and that you can't own a living creature. *Her birthday is August 23rd. Her star sign is Virgo. *Her favorite color is pink. *Imogen's favorite food is fruits and veggies. She is a vegetarian and hates the mere sight of animals that have been chopped up and cooked. *She navigates through life challenges by following princess rules that she has been taught and memorized. *Imogen wants to do tasks that normal teenage girls do in their everyday lives. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Females Category:The Goose Girl